


The Devil Made Me

by Atomics



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I know I'm a little late with the new year stuff, Mentions of Harry - Freeform, New Years, Party, Slight Age Difference, because i love harry, but thats irrelevant, peter is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, spideydevil, sue me, will probably have him in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had thought when Matt Murdock officially admitted to being Daredevil publicly and had to move to California as a result, that maybe his childish crush on the man would leave with him. But when he runs into the ever increasingly famous lawyer at one of Tony Starks equally famous parties he realizes how foolish that hope had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn’t help the blush he felt creeping up his neck. He had thought that his childish crush on Matt Murdock aka Daredevil would of gone away when said man was officially outed as the super-vigilante and forced to move to California, and it did! Well sort of it. Peter had been milking the whole out-of-sight out-of-mind thing for all it was worth. He had gotten a great internship at Stark industries science division (Something Harry still hadn’t quite forgiven him for) and running himself ragged between juggling college, work and his own night time vigilante tendencies, it was easy to push the older man out of his head.  


But now, he was standing there, not-so-subtly staring at Matt Murdock and silently cursing himself for not realizing sooner that _of course_ Tony Stark would invite him to his New Years party. And _of course_ he would want to take advantage of an opportunity to revisit New York, why wouldn’t he? Stark parties were well known for being the best of the best. The only reason Peter had managed an invite was through work.  


Peter forced himself to look away from the lawyer who was currently laughing at something some beautiful blonde had said and turned to the table behind him, quickly pulling out his phone.  


>>[To:Gwen] Oh god you’ll never guess whos here. Please save me from myself.

>>[Received:Gwen] Who? Calm down, Pete. I’m sure you’re overreacting. 

>>[To:Gwen] MATTHEW MURDOCK. Of course he’d be here. That’s just my luck. 

Peter froze when he felt a hand on his hunched over shoulder. He quickly re-pocketed his phone and turned around, words of greeting caught in his throat when he saw who it was.  


“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to find you here! Couldn’t resist the temptation of one of Iron Man’s parties for too long, huh Spider--” Peter threw his arms around and made a shushing noise, effectively cutting Daredevil off. He glanced around to make sure no one was really paying them any attention and ignored the confused look on Matt’s face in favour of pulling him by his arm to a more secluded area before he spoke in a hushed tone.  


“It’s Peter here, please, please don’t blow this for me.”  


Matt just quirked an eyebrow “Alright, Peter. How did you get in here if not as Spiderman?” he spoke the last bite in the same low voice with a small smile on his lips.  


“Oh, I work for Stark. Well it’s an internship in the science division of his company but I’ve actually gotten to work with him a couple of time when he needs a fresh set of eyes on things.” Peter could hear the barely concealed pride in his voice, but hey he was allowed. There wasn’t much he could tell Aunt May about, but his work as Peter Parker for Iron Man was something. “But how’s California? I uh-I didn’t expect to see you here either, but I guess it’s not that surprising. Your little stunt in the courtroom last year really elevated your celebrity status.”  


“Oh yeah, that. It’s not like it came as _too much_ of a shock for people. Although it did seem I was finally getting the cat back in the bag when it all came crashing out again.” Matt chuckled, his smile was dazzling and Peter could feel the faint blush returning to his cheeks. _Why does he always do this to me. It’s gotta be that smile and that laugh and face and his voice._ And now Peter was full on blushing as he realized he hadn’t really responded and that Matt could probably tell his heart rate was picking up and _oh god_ he needed to get that in check.  


“Is something wrong, Peter? You really don’t have to worry about your identity, you know I would never divulge that to anybody, and it’s not like I can exactly see your face in the tradition sense anyways.” Another smile, smaller this time and a little more cautious. _My mouth had better start working again._  


“What, oh-uh no I mean yes, I know you wouldn’t tell anyone. Sorry it’s just-” and then he was saved by Tony Stark coming up behind him and throwing his arm over his shoulders. “Matty! I see you’ve met Peter here, his brain is like a work of art I tell you. Don’t let his age fool you.” Tony stepped out of his space and made a motion at a passing waitress. “‘xcuse me darlin, but my friends here need some drinks! Look at them, being boring off in this corner.”  


“Of course, I’ll just be a moment” She smiled before walking off in the direction Peter assumed was the bar.  


“Tony..”  


“What, DeeDee? You can’t hide away in this corner all night. I know you can be more fun than that!” The billionaire pouted before taking another sip of his drink.  


“Ah, but you didn’t let me finish. I was going to say what an excellent idea.” As he spoke the waitress came back with a tray of drinks, handing one off to Matt and one to Peter before refilling Tony’s glass when he made a hand motion. “As a matter of fact, let’s go and be social” Matt continued and he had on that stunning smile again as he turned to Peter “Come on, Peter you should join us. There’s a good time to be had here, I just know it.”  


Peter felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but ignored it, because Daredevil was smirking at him, he had a drink in his hand, put there by Iron Man himself and maybe this party wasn’t going to completely suck after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 o'clock and Matt was already regretting letting Stark sucker him into drinking. Really, he should have more control than that. But it was worth it for the flush he could practically feel on Peter’s face and the way his heartbeat would skyrocket whenever they’d bump into each other, or when Matt would reach out a hand to ‘balance’ him. Maybe Spiderman was someone he had really missed seeing around now that he lived in San Francisco, but that didn’t mean he had expected to run into him in quite this way.  


He always knew that Spiderman was a bit younger, but Peter was practically fresh out of highschool! Peter had told him while they were sitting on one of the less crowded couches, _expensive fine leather that was no doubt the same material as the rest that were placed strategically around the party areas,_ and already working on their second drinks that he had just finished his first semester of college classes on top of his part time work with Stark Industries and taking photos for the Daily Bugle. That alone would of been a pretty full plate without Spider’s “extracurricular activities” keeping him up with odd hours.  


The kid was damn impressive and Matt would of been lying if he said the way Peter would get all flustered and stumble over his sentences wasn’t hot as hell knowing he was the one who caused him to get so worked up. And _jeeze_ when had 19 year old men become his type? Not that it was so odd for him to be attracted to the occasional man, it just, it wasn’t that often and there was no way that this would end well. Still that didn’t seem to be enough to stop Matt from sliding closer to Peter, with one arm draped over the couch as they laughed and talked. And Matt found himself extremely glad that the press wasn’t allowed in tonight, that he was free to flirt and have such a good time without much interruption as he worked to tune out the incessant noises and smells of the loud and busy party.

  


It was 11:50 and the excitement in the air was near palpable. Heart rates were up, the music was still full force and everyone was getting ready for the New Year, if getting ready for the new year consisted of finishing off drinks that maybe one should forgo and partnering up with a near desperation that Matt really hoped wasn’t contagious. But maybe it was because here he and Peter were and sure, Matt could easily claim it was because this was his first New Years in well, years that he hadn’t spent with Foggy and maybe a party this magnitude wasn’t the greatest idea after all so really it was good to find someone and something to focus on. It helped. Even still it was starting to work it’s way to sensory overload and he just needed a moment to catch his breath so he stood up, gently pulling the younger man with him and motioned for the abandoned balcony.  


The cool air, and closed glass doors muffled the noise and breathing in air tinted with something other than ridiculously expensive alcohol and sweat and food was a welcome change. And now Matt could tell that, yes, his third glass hadn’t been a great idea but he was still standing and balanced. More than what could be said for his Spider friend who was leaning against the railing for a little extra support. But he was smiling and happy, that much the Daredevil could tell.  


Still he could hear a quiet voice in his head, nagging at him for letting the younger man drink at all, he was still underaged and really what was Stark thinking when he invited Peter to a party like this anyways? What was Peter thinking when he decided to go? Matt just shook his head, Peter was still jabbering on about nothing in particular. _A movie maybe?_ When Matt leaned next to him on the railing, running one of his hands through the boys hair and down the side of his face, stopping with his thumb on Peter’s lips, effectively quieting him.  


“You talk too much.” Matt whispered before sliding his thumb down and replacing it with his lips. Listening to Peter’s heart rate accelerate as he relaxed into the kiss and wound his arms around the older lawyer.  


Matt could taste champagne, honey and mints on the younger man and briefly wondered if Peter could taste anything quite as intensely on his before the kiss deepened and Matt wasn’t thinking about much at all besides the man in his arms as he moved the one hand into the boys hair, the other pulling him flush against him by the hips.  


In the background Matt could still hear the distant noise of a count down being finished and cheering. The sounds of celebration, and maybe New Years always came around every year and maybe it was over hyped. But after everything, this new year, this fresh start, well it felt like something to celebrate about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this up and I have some more in my brain about what happens after the party and some reactions and what not but I'm not sure if I should add it or not. Any thoughts/comments are always appreciated and are crack to me. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yupp, I couldn't resist writing more for this story.

Peter was slumped on the floor of his small apartment, head propped up on the couch, he groaned.  


“God Gwen, I can’t tell if I dreamed it all, maybe i had drunk more than I thought. Yupp. That’s it, I was drunk, of course i was drunk! Why on earth would I of actually been kissing Matt Murdock? There’s no way it actually happened. Oh god, I probably drunk attacked his face, what am I going to do. I must of made an absolute, utter fool of myself.” Peter groaned again, head falling into his hands.  


“Peter, I think maybe you should read todays headline before you decide your fate.”  


“Hmm.” Peter peeked up through his fingers at the blonde before deciding that no, he was going to keep hiding for another few years. He should of just stayed back and hung out with Harry, MJ and Gwen for New Years like he usually did.  


“Peter! Come on, stop being a big baby.” Gwen pried his hands from his face and pushed her phone in front of him instead.

‘DAREDEVIL CAPTURED SHARING STEAMY NEW YEARS KISS WITH MYSTERY MAN’

“What?! Oh my god, is that me in this photo?” Peter squinted, the quality was grainy at best, all that really could be told by the photo was what was mentioned in the headline above it. He grabbed the phone from Gwens hands and sat up, scrolling down to see what else there was. No better photos thank god but it was still semi-recognizably him, if you knew what to look for. _Oh man, what if Aunt May sees this?_ Would she be able to even tell it was him or even worse, that he was drinking at the time? But that was crazy, it hardly looked like him and he was getting worked up over that instead of realizing that that was Matt Murdock, kissing _him_ on the balcony just like he remembered. He hadn’t dreamt it up in some wonderful drunken delusion.  


Peter handed the phone back to Gwen, who was staring at him with an amused expression on her face.  


“So looks like you kissed Prince Charming at the ball after all, huh.”

  


.oOo.

 

The loud noise of Foggy’s ringtone reverberating through his skull is ultimately what woke Matt up. He quickly answered as he surveyed his surroundings. New York. He was in New York, that much was obvious with the familiar sounds and smell of the city. He could also still detect the faint tint of alcohol along with the scent of his hotel suite. The party, right.  


“Foggy, why the hell are you calling so early.”  


“Did you know you’ve made the news Matt? Not like that doesn’t happen often enough but I just thought you were trying to stay low during your visit to New York, not become the first big gossip of the year!”  


“What are you talking about? I just went to Stark's party, but so did hundreds of people. Nothing big news worthy." He sat up, grabbing his glasses off the side take by the bed and putting them on.  


"Well apparently you giving some poor guy his first good tonguing of the year is." Foggy's voice was amused but it didn't carry the tone he had when joking, so he was serious. Some nosey paparazzi had managed to get a picture of him and Peter. _Peter._  


Peter didn't deserve to get caught up in this.  


Matt groaned “Foggy, do they know who the guy is? How bad is this?”  


“Fear not, the identity of your _newfound lover_ is safe. Well for now, there’s a lot of people wondering and you know it’s only a matter of time before they find out. They always do.”  


“Well, thanks for the headsup I guess. But you should be resting. Why are you not in bed? I can hear the fridge so don’t try lying to me.”  


“I’ll make it up to you and eat an apple, you on the other hand, should at least try and stay out of the papers for a day.”  


Matt just made a noncommittal hum as he stood up and went to the closet, feeling the braille tags on his clothes to pick out what to wear.  


“You gonna let me in on who your new guy is? Or do I have to wait with the rest of the world too, now?”  


“I’ll tell you when I get back. For now, I got some business to attend to.” He hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the bed.  


The entirety of the night had come back to him once he was fully awake. Spiderman, who’s real name was Peter, who was really a brilliant hardworking college student, passionate about science and photography of all things, who tasted like honey and mint. Matt sighed, he probably had gotten a little too close, kissing him like that had been stupid but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Smiling at the memory of Peter’s excited heartbeat and nervous ramblings, the way Peter’s body had relaxed into his own and- Matt groaned _this really wasn’t good._  


He remembered making sure Peter got a taxi home from the party, there was no way he was going to let him walk there alone. Spiderman or not, Peter was in no condition to be getting into fights, and from what Matt knew of him, he always seemed to be finding trouble. Matt remembered kissing him again goodbye, unable to stop himself, savouring in it. But he shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t of been putting Peter into this position.  


Still he wanted to see him again. Peter never even told him his last name, and Matt knew he should leave it that way. Not be getting dressed to go have a conversation with Iron Man about one of his interns. And yet he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, January's often a pretty hectic month for me but I finally got around to writing out this chapter! Go me! But mainly Go You! for reading this.

Peter was typing away on his laptop, attempting to get some semblance of a head start on the biochem paper that was due at the end of break. Granted he still had a good week and a half to finish, but at this pace, he’d never get it done. Peter just couldn’t get that stupid perfect Matt Murdock off his brain. Sure they had a semi-drunken kiss but that didn’t necessarily _mean anything_. Matt probably mistook him for somebody else, somehow. He was about half way through the same paragraph he’d been working on for much longer than he’d like to admit when Peter heard a soft knock on his door.  


Relieved to just have an excuse not to stare at the screen much longer, he bounded towards the door, fully expecting to see MJ or more likely, Harry, still grumpy at being ditched for New Years and demanding it to be made up to him. Peter shook his head as he pulled open the door, snarky remark about to fall from his lips before he froze. Because standing there wasn’t a smiling MJ or a scowling Harry, but the very person he’d been trying to push from his mind all day.  


“Peter” the lawyer smiled around the word and looked far too well put together and at ease to be fair. When Peter just stood there for a moment, Matt shifted and his smile became more sheepish as he spoke. “Sorry for just dropping by, Stark gave me your address and maybe that’s crossing some line, but I thought that maybe we could get coffee.”  


Peter blinking again before realizing that he really should be saying something. _Like yes, like hell yes. Or why would Tony give out my home address or when did he ever even give his home address to him. Or maybe just a yes._  


“I uh-yes. I mean yea, that sounds good.” Great, he could feel his face heating up as he nodded. “I’m just working on a paper, but I’ve got time. When uh-when would you want to cause I could just go change quick.” Peter made a half motion with his hand towards the inside of his small apartment, hoping that maybe his heartbeat didn’t flutter quite as much as he was sure it did.  


The Daredevil’s smile widened “Well, I was thinking you could meet me at Jitters, say around 2? I have one other thing I need to take care of first. That is, if that still works for you?”  


“Yea, sounds great actually. Gives me time to shine my shoes.” _What did I just say._ “That is, uh-shining shoes is a hobby of mine.. No, it’s not. I don’t know why I said that. I’m going to pretend I didn’t say that, you should too.”  


Matt raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “Said what? I’ll see you then, Pete.”  


Now Peter was definitely blushing, not to mention grinning like the flustered idiot he was. He barely managed a ‘See ya then’ in response before Matt was twirling his cane and heading back towards the stairwell. Peter stubbornly ignored that fact that he knew Matt could still ‘see’ him with his weird sonar sense, even with his back turned, in favour of letting his eyes linger as the man left before stumbling back into his apartment.  


_There is no way that actually just happened. What._  


Leaning against the now closed door, his eyes flicked down and Peter cursed himself for choosing not to change out of his sweatpants this morning. _Did Matt Murdock just ask me on a coffee date?_ Peter moved over and glanced at the clock on his stove.  


10:47  


Okay, so that gave him a good two hours for denial, half an hour to freak out and just enough time to make it there at 2 on the dot. Maybe sooner if he was willing to risk swinging over instead of the bus, and really he already knew he wouldn’t be risking the bus. He never really did anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and I'm sorry about that, but I just really wanted to get this up. I'm working on the next one and hopefully will get that up either tonight or tomorrow.

Peter had been wrong to be so nervous. Sure, the first few minutes were almost awkward, but as soon as Peter wrapped where he was and who he was with around his head, it was easy. Being with Matt was like breathing or well, more specifically laughing. Turns out Peter was totally right when he swore he’d caught Daredevil hiding a laugh or two at some of his jokes back in the day. The ever scowling, fearsome Daredevil _did_ have a sense of humor, not to mention an incredible laugh to go with it.  


“Happiness suits you.” Peter had hummed later that night, the two of them having gone for a walk after coffee, which turned to dinner, which lead to them now: sitting on a rooftop, Matt’s head in Peter’s lap as he had gone on about the various people and odd villains he had come across in San Francisco.  


“What can I say, you must be rubbing off on me.” Matt chuckled as he sat up. Peter frowned at the loss of such easy contact but it didn’t stick. Not with Matt leaning back on his hands, fingers over the edge of the building and a goofy grin on his face. It seemed like such a rare sight, something Peter was afraid he wouldn’t get the chance to see again, but before he could memorize the exact way the artificial lights played across the handsome face and reflected in dark red glasses, Matt was kissing him.  


The kiss had started off slow and gentle, but it wasn’t long before Peter was pulling the older man closer and _maybe_ used a bit too much of his spider strength considering Matt was thrown on top of him. Matt made a deep growling noise as Peter pressed them back together, kissing the lawyer with a strange intensity. Suddenly he couldn’t get enough of the other man, and if the way Matt was kissing him back, hands roaming Peter’s body as Peter’s caught in Matt’s hair, the feeling was mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop waiting to go through and post things till when it's late and i'm tired. Oh well.

Matt tapped the pen softly against the table, silently scolding himself. He could hear Peter’s even breathing and steady thumping of his heart as the man slept and Matt once again ignored the urge to curl back up in bed against him. The faint smell of sweat and sex still lingering in the air, mixed with the pleasant aroma of candles Peter liked to burn in his apartment.  


It had been nearly a week since they both went out for coffee and every night since had ended up the same way, with both of them curled around each other and sleeping. But he couldn’t sleep tonight. Tomorrow was his last day in New York before flying back to California, neither of them had mentioned it.  


This had been a bad idea, and Matt knew it. He knew how these sort of things always wound up and he couldn’t do that again. Things would be different, sure, he didn’t have to lie about half of who he was, and Peter understands more than most people would what that’s like. But that was the problem with Peter, he had his own identity to protect and _this_ whatever _this was_ wasn’t going to help him with that. No, Matt Murdock, blind lawyer and official Daredevil unsurprisingly got even more attention than Matt Murdock, rumoured Daredevil did.  


He stood up and was about to walk into the other room for fear of waking his sleeping companion, when he heard the soft sound of Peter’s voice. _How long had he been awake?_  


“Matt, is everything okay?”  


“Yes, it’s just..well no. I’m sorry Pete, but.. _we shouldn’t be doing this.”_  


He could hear a small hitch in breath and the sheets crinkling as Peter swung his legs around and got out of the bed. Peter stood there for a moment, expecting Matt to go on, to elaborate but he didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.  


When Peter realized Matt wasn’t about to continue, he spoke up “Wait a minute, and well..stop me if I’m wrong here but _you’re_ the one who tracked me down. Came to my shitty little apartment and started this.” He made a vague motion with his hand. “ _I know_ we’ve both been enjoying ourselves. So what’s the problem?” Matt turned around to face him but didn’t say anything. “Do you have a partner in San Francisco? Is that what this is about? Please don’t choose now to become all brooding and secretive again.”  


“What, no.” Matt shook his head “There’s no one else, that’s not it. It’s just Peter, if we decide to somehow continue _this_ and god help me _I want to,_ it will only make things more complicated.”  


How could Peter not see how awful an idea this was. It would of been fine if this was it. If Matt knew he would be able to go back to his new home and get on with his new life. But he knew that wasn’t going to be the case.  


“Peter, you have to understand. My life is dangerous-”  


“Hold up, seriously? You do remember you’re also talking to Spiderman, right?”  


“That’s exactly it.” Matt stepped forward, and his arms shook at his side when he had to stop himself from touching the man besides him. “You are Spiderman _as well_ as Peter Parker. Do you really need the extra focus on your life? What if it puts your secret identity at risk? Just because I had to out myself doesn’t mean you should be taking chances with yourself. It’s too precious a thing to risk.”  


“Really? _Is that_ what all this is about?” Peter put his hands on Matt’s shoulders, squeezing softly. “Even if the world knows about our _this_ doesn’t mean they’ll find out about my other nightly activities. How interesting could Peter Parker be? They’d get bored with me. Plus, shouldn’t we talk about the _this, before_ you start freaking out?” Leave it to Peter to seem completely unconcerned.  


Matt managed a half-hearted chuckle before pulling on Peter, moving them to sit on the bed. It was late and they were both tired, but they really should talk about this now. Matt moved to sit behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the youth, not quite willing to give up physical contact again yet.  


“Fine. We both know then that I’m leaving tomorrow and that you have classes starting up again.”  


“And I also know that if you keep breathing against my neck like that, we’re not going to get much talking done.” Matt smiled and Peter was right, he could feel Peter’s elevated heartbeat thudding in his own chest.  


“Is this so?” Matt chuckled and moved a hand down Peter’s torso and onto his thigh, massaging slow circles into the strong muscle he found there. Other hand tracing patterns on his chest. “Maybe you should have put more clothes on?”  


“Oh ha. ha.” he had tried for sarcastic but Peter’s voice just come out shakey. Matt moved his lips to Peter’s neck, slowly kissing and sucking on the skin there as his hand moved up from Pete’s thigh and started to rub Peter through his boxers. He felt his own hardening dick twitch at the moan Peter gave out. The younger man’s hand covered Matt’s, lacing their fingers together and moving with him. _‘Dear god this boy will be the death of me’_ was Matt’s last coherent thought before the few layers they were wearing were slipped off. Talking things through was just something they’d have to deal with later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I debated greatly with myself whether I should post this or not, I'm not 1000% satisfied where it leaves off and I know I want to write more for this story. I decided to just post it anyways and hope I continue to find the time to keep up with this a bit better than I have been.   
> Sorry it's been so long, hopefully I'll be able to post more soon too.

When Peter woke up he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but somehow finding his bed empty and Matt nowhere to be seen wasn’t it. He walked about the space and hated the strange hollow feeling that came with it.  


Everything was exactly as it always was, though considerably neater. There was nothing out of place but there was also no note, no two cups sitting in the sink, no sign that Matt had ever been there whatsoever and that hit him like a sack of bricks. He’d thought that at least Matt would wake him up before leaving, say goodbye, something. Not just be...gone. It hurt and Peter felt foolish and childish for it. He’d known that this couldn’t last, that Matt didn’t even live on this side of the country not to mention was a good 10 years older. _Why would he waste his time with some random kid in college? God this was so stupid. Bad Peter, bad._  


He was in the process of pacing, teeth worrying over the skin on his lower lip as he tried to calm down. It was stupid to get so worked up, but Matt said they were going to talk, sure he wanted to _last night_ but well..they didn’t exactly _talk_ much. No, it was probably better this way, Peter didn’t need to hear Matt say it, because even if things had been going so well, they both knew it couldn’t last.  


Peter stopped abruptly when the door swung open and nearly jumped on the ceiling in shock at the sudden intrusion. His throat seemed to close up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Matt standing there, paper bag in hand with a concerned look on his face.  


“Peter, what’s wrong? What happened?”  


_I really gotta learn to not jump to conclusions apparently._ “Nu-nothing. I uh I thought you had left. I mean-I woke up and you were gone and I don’t know when your plane leaves but I figured you probably didn’t want to miss it or deal with me being well like this whatever this is and oh god I’m going to stop talking right now. No wait, now.” Peter felt his entire body heat up, god this was so embarrassing and Matt was just standing there looking worried and the door was still open and _Great the neighbors probably think I’m crazy too now. Yeah well Mrs Havisham never takes her garbage out on time and that weird guy down the hall always sings opera at night so maybe it doesn’t matter._  


Matt closed the door. “So that’s what that smell was, I was worried I’d just misremembered the smell.” and there it was, that chuckle that made Peter’s brain do funny things. Matt walked in and over to where Peter was still standing. “Peter, I said we needed to talk about things and I wasn’t going to just leave beforehand. Plus, my flight isn’t until later tonight, if you’re still wondering.”  


“I said more of that out loud than i meant to, didn’t I?”  


“I think so, yes.” Peter could help but laugh, covering his face with a hand.  


“Well, now that I’ve made everything sufficiently weird, you did at least bring me a muffin right?” Matt grinned and any remaining tension was gone. The lawyer fished out a blueberry muffin from the brown bag and tossed it to him.  


“Of course. God knows there’s nothing edible here.”  


“Hey, I’m a busy guy and there’s plenty of good food here.”  


Matt cocked an eyebrow and sat smoothly on the couch, reaching back into the bag and grabbing out his own breakfast. Peter just laughed and joined him. “Okay, maybe you do have a point.”  


They ate the small meal on the couch, Peter leaning against Matt and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder as he chewed and talked about nothing in particular, filling the silence more than anything else.  


In the end, they didn’t get to actually talking about what they were supposed to until it was nearly time for Matt to leave. The conversation was brief and to the point. Matt didn’t know what this was and neither did he, what they both knew was that they enjoyed each other and decided they’d play things by ear, no real commitments. It didn’t exactly feel like closure but it did make Peter feel better by the time Matt did go.  


His apartment still seemed different when Matt was gone, empty and too quiet. So he did the only thing he could think of and called Harry and Gwen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may of gotten excited and tired and posted this without proof reading. I'll do that in the morning after I've gotten some sleep, I just wanted to post this.

“Pete, open up! I brought goodies, you’ll thank me later.” The heavy thumping on his door and Harry’s voice was a surprise. When he had called earlier everyone had been busy for the night, Gwen and MJ had some before class starts up cramming and Harry had been buried in work over at Oscorp. But apparently Harry’s schedule had cleared considering the insistent knocking at 11:38 at night.  


Peter pulled himself off the couch where he most definitely was not throwing a mini pity party and watching Days of Our Lives. _Nope definitely not who would even suggest such a thing._ Though to be fair he probably should of at least turned the tv off before letting Harry in, but it was _Harry_ and he just couldn’t bring himself to care too much. 

“Jeeze, Petey I almost called my driver back around. Since when do you even lock your door?” He shrugged and moved out of the way to let the young billionaire in.  


“I was hardly a minute, you just need to work on your patience there Har.”  


Peter smiled at the face Harry pulled and motioned towards the dark bag his friend had brought with.  


“Oh, this? It’s nothing, just thought you sounded like you could use a little pick me up and after the week I’ve had, so could I.”  


“If you’re about to pull some kinky sex stuff out of there, just let me say now that I’m flattered but not in the mood.”  


Harry laughed and shook his head. “Not this time, bud. But I’ll keep that in mind. No, no in here” he moved over to the table, and set the bag down to begin emptying the contents “in here I have brought The Christopher Nolan Batman trilogy, figured it’s never a bad time to make fun of the batman voice and oogle Christian Bale, two tubs of ice cream and yes, don’t fret plenty of Rocky Road for you. Plus some snacks and the always necessary juice, vodka and brandy.”  


Harry turned back to Peter and his smile was infectious.  


“You didn’t have to do all this.”  


“Please, I’ve had an awful week, we both need this. Besides it’s not like it was any trouble.” Peter conceded, he wasn’t going to be one to look a gift horse in the mouth, whatever the hell that meant. He went into the kitchen and said a silent thank you to god that Matt had made him do his dishes and grabbed bowls and some large cups. A faint ‘Oh Petey, what has gotten into you.’ could be heard from the living area, Harry must have noticed what was still playing through on the tv and Peter felt himself laugh a little to, well, himself.  


“I swear, it’s not what it looks like.” he set the dishes down on the coffee table while Harry flashed him a disbelieving look.  


“I’m sure it’s not. Let’s just be glad I got here when I did.”  


Not even five minutes later Peter found himself curled up on his shitty couch with a bowl of ice cream, a mixed drink with probably too much vodka but just the way he liked it right now and Harry who had an arm thrown on the back of the couch and a glass of brandy he definitely wasn’t nursing in the other.  


About half way through the movie, Pete was about halfway through his second drink and _Yupp, there definitely was too much alcohol in those._ But Harry must have been right with him if the way his best friend was giggling was anything to go by. He smiled wide and nudged into his drinky partner. _God this is exactly what I needed._  


By the time they finished the movie, it was safe to say sobriety was a thing of the past. Peter and Harry were engaging in the world's most heated debate about the legitimacy of Batman without Robin _and_ Stark industries somehow at once when Peter heard his phone buzz on the table.  


>Matt Murdock: I know it’s late for you, but I just got back to my apartment. I trust you’re either sleeping or studying? 

“Oh good god, Harry. Harry!” Peter waved his arm to get the others attention for a second, not taking his eyes off the phone. 

“What, Pete? You ready to admit that I’m right?” 

“What, no! Never. Matt just texted me.” 

“Matt?” There was a look of confusion on his face before Peter watched him connect the dots. “Murdock? The older guy you spent the last week with?” 

“He’s not that much older, jerk.” Peter mumbled and wasn’t sure exactly if his words slurred or not. “I gotta text him back.”

>To:Matt Murdock: Depends on how strict your definition of studying is..Glad to hear you made it home safe and sound.  


Before Peter hit send he shoved his phone at Harry. “Spell check this quickly, fairly certain it’s good but I wanna double check.” Harry laughed but agreed.  


“Yea, I think it’s good Pete. Close’nough anyway.”  


Peter hummed happily and hit send.  


“Next movie? Or has the corporate world taken even totally ruining sleep schedules from you?”  


“Well we very well can’t let them win, now can we?”  


Peter laughed and switched the movies before moving back to the couch and leaning against Harry. It was good to spend this time with his friend, it had been so long since they had just hung out like this. Too long. He heard Harry mumble some halfassed complaint before shifting around until he got comfortable. In the end they were both practically laying on each other and the familiar feeling from their childhood added to the alcohol fueled warmth. He felt his phone buzz from where he had set it on his lap and smiled. _Everything was going to be alright, he knew it._


End file.
